


Help Keith

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multiple Endings, preferably use desktop for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Play as the Red Paladin aboard the Castle of Lions on one of his rare days off.A text-only game where you make choices in order to help Keith. Or don’t. Up to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \+ use desktop for best experience  
> \+ no route more than 3000 words, usually less  
> \+ 7 possible endings  
> \+ playing time: 10-15 minutes
> 
> ALSO: my username is sloppy on ao3 but like. i don't want this listed in my works lol.
> 
> ANOTHER ALSO: if you have any technical questions don't go to the blog i link at the end and just dm me at [@malrie](http://malrie.tumblr.com) on tumblr. i'd be more likely to reply there!

[ ](http://philome.la/mmuhhhyea/help-keith)

[CLICK HERE TO PLAY](http://philome.la/mmuhhhyea/help-keith)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to make anyone think I updated the game LOL (just deal with those 1000 typos!) but I found my old backdrops I created just for this and thought someone should appreciate the Levels I went for VLD of all things! And look how they've repaid me! smh
> 
> Unlikely anyone would still wanna play this game anymore but if you should want the full cheatsheet list to all the endings... let a girl know.

control room

corridor to training

hallway one

hallway two

keith's room

lance's room (earth)

medbay

memory chamber (alarm gif)

shower (turbulence gif)

training deck


End file.
